After Effects v2
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: This is a different version of chapter one of my story After Effects. If you haven't read it yet give that a read.
1. Chapter 1

**After Effects V 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Cynthia**

 **A/n: This is for purple chick29 who requested this. Hope you enjoy this!**

Cynthia walked into catering to go meet Nick. She saw Roman sitting with The Usos and his girlfriend. We made eye contact and he stopped talking to say hi to me. "Hey Cynthia."

I walked over and greeted everybody. "What's up." I smiled standing by Roman.

"What's up!" R-truth yells from across catering. I just shake my head at him. "You just leave me hanging like that? I see how it is now."

"What's going on little Uce?" Jimmy chuckles.

"Yea its been a little while since you spent some time with us. What The Authority ordering you around?" Roman says giving me a hug picking me up. And then squeezing my ass where no one will notice the action. I resisted the urge to wrap my legs around his waist, it was really tempting.

I'm pretty sure Jey did see but since Roman's back was to the girlfriend she probably didn't. I glare at him when he puts me down and pull back. He just chuckles and smirks at me while he sits down.

"No nothing like that I actually just left creative. They want to put me in a storyline. They don't know with who yet and what's going to happen but yea." While I was talking Roman was literally undressing me with his eyes and licking his lips. Way to be subtle Reigns.

I was wearing a white short sleeve shirt that showed a bit of cleavage and a black pencil skirt with black heels. Jey noticed him staring and kicked Roman under the table. "Well congrats and I hope it works out for you." Jey says.

"Thanks. I'm going to go find Nick so-hey." Just then Nick comes and sweeps me away from them. We were just a table away from them.

"What the hell was that?" Nick says.

"What-"

"Don't you dare say 'what are you talking about'. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw everything. If you two are going to secretly have sex don't openly grope each other in public." He whispers sternly.

"What's up with you and Lana?" I say changing the subject. I did not grope him.

"We uh. We're doing great! We, actually are going public tonight. So you are the first person to know. You should be honored to be the first to know."

"Awww its so cute that you think that i'm the only one that knows." I say pinching his cheeks. "Come on Nick you two haven't been exactly secretive about your relationship."

He blushes. "Shut up. At least I'm admitting my feelings for the person I'm into."

I look down because I know what I'm doing is wrong but I cant help it. It was just suppose to be sex. I wasnt suppose to catch feelings but I did. And now I'm kinda stuck because he's in a relationship and I'm not. But there's just always been something about Roman even before we started this.

"I know I know ok. I caught feelings when I wasn't suppose to. Sue me."

" Hey come on I was joking. I'm sorry." Nick squeezes my hand. I tell him don't worry bout it. Roman and his girl walks by but I don't look at them.

 **Later that night...**

 _It was only a one night stand. I need to get over it. Thinking about it isn't going to do shit. Its not like he'll just come to my room, have sex and actually stay the night because he decided to be with me. Right? Get it together Cynthia!_

Cynthia was in the shower moping over a guy thay she knew she couldn't have. Even though she had dinner earlier she was still hungry. _Perks of having a high metabolism._ she thought. She just needed something quick to get rid of the emptiness in her stomach.

Cynthia started to think about Roman again as she sat down and ate her midnight snack. She thought about the amazing sex that happened after the pay per view in his locker room. All this happening while everyone was either in catering or watching the matches.

She thought about his mouth. How it sucked and nipped at her heat while her hands were in his hair. How his tongue worked inside her heat and played with her clit. She was starting to get wet just thinking abou it, especially when they continued at the hotel.

Roman was always a great person to be around. His laugh was just infectious like his smile. Now that she thought about it he would always try and find an excuse to be near her. She'd be in his arms and she had felt loved.

Being his friend is not enough for her anymore. She has tried to get out of this infatuation or crush faze but it just wasn't happening. So she tried to avoid him and be around other people, like Cesaro, he's a sweetheart.

 _But he's no Roman_ her heart tells her. She looks at her phone for the time 12:38am. She didn't want to bother Nick because he is out and about with Lana. Paige and Foxy are out and she rather not go out again.

If she hadn't shaken herseld from her thoughts she would of missed the knocking on her door. She's not stupid. She knows who it is and she hopes that he will take the hint and go away.

"Cynthia. Open up." He knocks again. "Cynthia please open the door. I know you are in there." More knocking. She doesn't move from her spot though. She just sits there and doesn't make a sound. "Babygirl." He says in that deep baritone voice that sends shivers down her spine everytime.

Cynthia sighs and gets up to open the door a little bit. "What can I do for you Roman? I'm a bit tired tonight and I need some rest." He doesn't hear a word I say just looks at me up and down.

I had on black shorts and a robe with no shirt. I realize I had not tied my robe and my purple lace bra was showing. "May I come in?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "Not in that way...well not yet anyways," He smirks. I roll my eyes and let him in. **(in the hotel room get you mind out of the gutta!...jk u know where this is going ;p)**

As soon as I close the door I'm being lifted and pushed up against it. "I thought you we weren't going to do this yet?" I tell him. He answers me with a bruisingly hard kiss. I moan against his lips and grind against his hips making a sweet friction.

He groans softly and grind back against my heat. "And I keep my word. This is going to be a long night babygirl hopr you don't mind,"he says against my lips. He starts to kiss across my jawline down my throat amd makes sure to mark my neck. He goes back to my lips and start to grind hard.

I moan into his mouth as my fingers run through his hair and grind back against his erection. He pulls back and put my over his shoulder leading us to the bedroom. "Roman Joesph Reigns if you don't put me down right now!" I squeal at him.

He just chuckles and slaps me on the ass as we get to the bed. He lays me down on the bed and straddle my thighs. "You're so beautiful you know that," He says.

It slips out before i can stop myself. "I'm not that beautiful if you wont make me yours." My eyes goes wide and I cover my face with my hands in embarrassment.

He sighs. He moves my hand from my face and put them above my head. "Cynthia you are beautiful. You're special to me. You always have been. If you don't believe me then I guess I have to show you," he tells me looking into my eyes.

"Roman I-" he cuts me off by kissing me. I try to run my fingers through his hair but he pulls back.

"Uh uh. I want to make you feel good tonight. Make you feel beautiful. Okay?" I nod my head yes. He starts to kiss me on the lips amd makes his way down to my chest. He flicks his tongue on one nipple as one of his hands pulls me forward as he begins to suck on it.

He then removes my robe and throw it haphazardly on the floor and releases my nipple with a pop and moves to the other. Roman keeps eye contact with me as he suddenly bites down on it. I didn't realize i was completely naked until I felt him suck on clit.

"Aaahhh! Fuck Roman. Mmmm...feels so good." Instead of going straight to my heat he goes to nip and kiss at my left thigh. Breathes against my dripping core, suck on my clit and then nip and kiss at my right thigh.

Then he goes back to my heat and blows a steady breath. A shiver goes through my body. I hear Roman chuckle at me and goes back to sucking on my clit. I move my hips to get Roman to give me more. "Please Roman."

"Please what babygirl? Tell me what you want me to do." He teases me.

"Aaahh...Ro- ahhh!" Roman's tongue plunges deep inside me. I arch my back and move against his mouth that was devouring my pussy. Roman puts an arm down on waist making sure I don't move and starts adding his fingers. "Roman...oh fuck...yes! Yes! Just like that...mmm."

 _Oh my god...this is too much. I cant take this much longer! Oh please no more!_

"Roman...Roman...I'm..."

"Let go baby. Cum for me." He says. I cum hard screaming his name. He licks amd sucks all through my orgasm and leaves a kiss to my clit.

He kisses back up to my body and suck on my neck. I moan and slip my hands between our bodies and palm his erection. He breath catches slightly. I bite my lip and look into his eyes as I stroke him through his basketball shorts.

He moans and bites my neck not enough to break skin and bleed but licks it to smooth the slight pain. I slip my hand in his shorts and he tells me stop before he can't control himself and take me.

"Now babyboy you know you will take me but the question is HOW you will do it," I teasingly tell him while stroking him faster. He moves into my hand as he moans in my ear. He quickly moves my hand and put it above my head again.

"You need to stop." He pleads. I push him on his back and ground on top of him and kiss him. "Uhhh...fuck baby...just like that...mmm...oh yea...fuck!" As I continue to grind on him I start to kiss on his jawline down his throat. "No! Stop I'm suppose to be pleasing you."

"Then you better get inside me quick." I moan.

He doesn't hesitate in getting me on my back again. He gets up and quickly strip off his clothes. He lays beside me and pulls me on top of him. I slowly slide down his erection and we kiss to I was ready to move.

I grind down on Roman making him groan loudly. I move up and down his length as I moan in ecstasy being filled by Roman's length. Roman grabs onto my hips and thrusts inside me faster amd harder. "Thats right baby...ride this cock...uhhh...god you feel so good...so close."

He pulls out. "Hands and knees baby. I need to be deeper inside you," he whispers. I get on my hands and knees and he slams into me in one thrust. He sets a brutal fast pace and I'm loving every single second of it. "Uhhh yes...fuck...oh my god...you should see my cock disappear in your tight pussy baby," he says and gives my asscheeks a squeeze and a smack.

"Roman...fuck...more please...give me more." I beg him.

He gives me another smack and pulls out again. I was going to ask him why he pulled out when he flips me over and thrusts back in. This time he goes slow and i wrap my legs around his waist. Ours lips connected in a lip locked, our bodies sweaty.

As his thrusts begin to pick back up my nails are leaving marks all down his shoulders and back. Roman lifts one of my legs and puts it on his shoulder and I arch my back moaning. He drives deeper inside me as he moans on my neck.

We're both close now. I can feel his member pulsing just as the tightening in my stomache is ready to burst. All I need is. One. More. We both moan each others name as our orgasm hit.

As we catch our breath. I try to not think how ill feel in the morning when he is not there beside me.

"You think too much. I'm going to be here when you wake up. I'm done pretending to be happy with someone else when I know that I'm truly happy with you. You're the only one for me. You always have been. I promise you ill be here. Forever," he tells me as he looks in my eyes.

I kiss him one more time. "You better."

 **The next morning**

I wake up and look beside me. The bed's empty. _Yep to good to be true._ As I got up to get some coffee I smelled food. I walked into the kitchen Roman was naked making coffee. Now that is a sight I would love to see often.

I wrap my arms around his waist and leave a kiss on his back. "I wouldn't mind waking up to this in the morning. A naked Roman Reigns in my kitchen? Fangirls would go crazy." I joke.

He chuckles and turns around and puts me on the counter. "Did you think I left?" He asks.

I sigh. "Yea. I did. I'm sorry Roman. It's just that-" he shuts me up with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it babygirl. Like I said I keep my word. Now how bout we have a little fun before breakfast?" He squeezes my thighs suggestively.

 **A/n: and there you go. R &R**


	2. An

So should I continue...or nah? I know i havent updated in awhile but im trying. Also check out my poll on my profile.


End file.
